This invention relates to vibration limiting apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus which is adapted for use with devices sensitive to vibration, such as conventional turntables for sound reproducing systems.
Heretofore in the art to which our invention relates, various devices have been devised for absorbing and dampening vibrations transmitted to and from devices sensitive to vibration. Such devices with which we are familiar are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,079,943; 3,836,155; 3,368,807; 3,028,161; and 2,144,566. Some of these patents disclose various devices used in the suspension and balancing systems associated with conventional stereo and phonograph tone arms. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,566 discloses a spring mounted device for absorbing and dampening vibrations transmitted to the turntable. With this type device, compression springs are interposed between the turntable and a supporting member. Only limited success has been achieved with such spring dampening devices when used with vibration sensitive equipment due to the fact that they do not dampen vibrations to the levels required for proper operation of such equipment.